Blind Love
by BlackAngel1
Summary: 1x4, AU. Love is blind, and Duo Maxwell and his boyfriend Trowa Barton, along with the rest of the gang are sick and tired of watching their two friends long for each other.
1. Prologue

Warnings: Um…drunk boys eventually, maybe some lime.  
  
Pairings: *big breath* 1+4+1, 2x3x2, 5xS, RxDxR, CxHxC, 13x11, 6x9  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
"That's it! I can't take it anymore!" Duo Maxwell shouted as he entered his apartment, slamming the door in anger. He growled as he threw his books on the floor and stormed into the kitchen. He went to the fridge, ignoring the bewildered looks on his friend and roommate's faces.  
  
"What's wrong now Maxwell?" Chang Wufei, otherwise known as Wufei and Duo's roommate asked as he finished the math question that had been plaguing him all day. Trowa Barton looked at Duo curiously. The braided boy was never usually angry about anything.  
  
"It's Quatre and Heero again!" Duo sat down beside Trowa after grabbing a coke from the fridge. "I swear, if those two had signs on their foreheads they'd /still/ be blind as bats." He shook his head, remembering how lovesick his two friends were for each other.  
  
"Bats aren't blind." Trowa mumbled as he finished his chemistry homework.  
  
Duo looked at his boyfriend. "Smartass." He huffed.  
  
Trowa only grinned. "And what would I do without my dumbass?" He joked. "So, are the love sick blind puppies still pining over each other?"  
  
"Was there any doubt? They don't do much else." Duo shook his head about to give up. Then an idea came to his mind. "What if we kinda pushed them together?" He smirked as a plan began to form in his mind. "We got a week off school next week right?" He asked. Trowa nodded. "I think I have a plan."  
  
Wufei looked up from his math. "Did you think of that all by yourself?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah." Duo shrugged, confused by the question.  
  
"I'm not interested then." Wufei shook his head as he continued his math. "When you want to do something and you think of it, we always get into trouble."  
  
Trowa laughed as Duo snorted. "Wufei, would you rather have them sneaking glances at each other when they think nobody is looking? I mean, people generally live on average of seventy to eighty years right? And Heero's only sixteen and Quatre's only fifteen. I mean, that's a long time." Duo replied.  
  
Wufei stopped writing. "Good point." He looked up. "So what's your plan?"  
  
Duo grinned.  
  
  
  
  
  
_____ 


	2. Chapter One

Warnings: Um…drunk boys eventually, maybe some lime.  
  
Pairings: *big breath* 1+4+1, 2x3x2, 5xS, RxDxR, CxHxC, 13x11, 6x9  
  
  
  
Chapter One  
  
"Yeah sure Duo, that sounds like fun." Quatre Winner smiled at his braided companion. "I haven't gone camping since I was little. Who's coming anyway?" He wondered as the two walked to lunch to meet up with the others.  
  
"The whole gang!" Duo grinned. "And if you're pop's worried about there being no chaperone, you can tell him that Trowa's brother Treize, and three of his friends are coming. You know, Midii, Zechs and Noin." He promised, then shrugged, "Someone's gotta buy the alcohol."  
  
Quatre giggled slightly. "I won't tell my father that part." He said as arms suddenly wrapped around his shoulders. He smiled and turned around, looking up. "Hey Trowa." He said as his best friend let go and continued walking with the two shorter boys.  
  
Trowa smiled at him then turned to Duo. "So, I talked to Heero, Duo and he said he'd come." He reported to the violet eyed boy, winking when Quatre couldn't see.  
  
Duo leaned over and kissed Trowa. "Thank you baby." He kissed him again, trapping Quatre between them.  
  
"Whoa! Boy without a boyfriend here!" Quatre gently pushed his way out. "And as much as I like the position, not at school." He mumbled as they met up with the others.  
  
"About time you got here." Wufei growled. "I've been standing here with Sally and four lesbians!" His face was red and Quatre could vaguely see the warning vain beginning to expose itself.  
  
"Sorry Wu. Q and me were talkin' about the campin' trip." Duo shrugged, then grabbed Trowa's hand. "Come on! I'm hungry!" He whined as everyone began toward the cafeteria.  
  
"You're always hungry, baka." A voice interrupted, making everyone stop walking and turn around. Quatre's heart fluttered in his chest as he realized just who it was.  
  
Duo noticed the look on Quatre's face and grinned. "Yo Hee-chan! Where have you been?" He asked, moving away from Trowa and hanging on Heero's arm.  
  
"I was being held after class to talk about detention after school." Heero Yuy replied as he hooked arms with his best friend. He nodded to Trowa, who simply returned the gesture. "Mr. Wilson caught me. . .drawing in class again. I'm suppose to write a five hundred word essay on why he should give me my book back." He rolled his eyes. "I hate English class."  
  
Duo raised an eyebrow. "Your book? You mean that dark blue book you always carry around that has all the sketches of Qua-" Heero shot a look at Duo. "Cats?" Duo corrected himself. The braided boy knew what that book meant to his friend. "The one with all those cat sketches for your art class?" He asked and Heero nodded. "I hope you get it back man. And if you need a thief to slip in and steal it I'm your man! But first, let's get something to eat!"  
  
The cafeteria was crowded as usual but the group had no problem finding a table. They sat down and took out their lunches. Nobody with half a brain ate what the school had prepared. Upon munching half his sandwich, Duo looked up to see that Quatre hadn't started eating. "On another diet Q?" He asked around a mouthful of food.  
  
"Not another one Quatre!" Catherine Bloom looked at their small friend, and it was no wonder that he was so small. He hardly ate anything at all and would always go on these 'diets' where hardly any food was consumed.  
  
Everyone's attention was on Quatre and the boy blushed. "No, I forgot my lunch this morning." He shrugged; hoping everyone would just go back to eating.  
  
"Here. My mother always packs too much anyway." Heero handed Quatre a peanut butter and banana sandwich. Quatre looked at the meal and his mouth began to water, he was starving and peanut butter and banana was his all time favorite.  
  
"N-no, it's your lunch Heero. I'll be fine." Quatre assured the other boy as he tried hard not to blush. Every time Heero spoke to him he'd grow red with embarrassment.  
  
"Get real. I've got two more in my bag." Heero said as he waved Quatre off.  
  
"If. . .you're sure." Quatre mumbled slowly and after Heero had nodded and threatened to force the food down Quatre's throat, the blonde picked up the sandwich and began to eat it.  
  
"I've got a biology test after lunch." Duo sighed, then grinned. "Hey Tro, wanna help me study anatomy?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively in hopes that he'd draw a blush from Trowa. But his boyfriend remained impassive.  
  
"I thought you had studied enough last night." Trowa raised an eyebrow questioningly. "You can only watch a cheap porno so many times you know." He bit into his own sandwich.  
  
Duo growled as he blushed. "Okay. . .onto other things. Is everyone set for next week?" He asked. Everyone had been informed what the main reason for the outing was and they all agreed that it was time for Heero and Quatre to be enlightened.  
  
"I'm all set!" Hilde Schbeiker smiled as she leaned against Catherine's shoulder. "Do we have the sleeping arrangements set up?" She wondered as she chewed on a chocolate bar.  
  
"Yep." Duo nodded. "We only have three tents and a trailer. So we were figuring something like Treize, Midii, Zechs and Noin in the trailer-"  
  
"Actually Treize figured that because Noin and Midii hate bugs." Trowa scoffed.  
  
Duo grinned. "Yeah, and then Relena, Dorothy, Hilde and Catherine could share the bigger tent while Sally, Wufei and Trowa slept in one of the smaller tents and myself, Heero and Quatre in the other. That sound alright to everyone?" He wondered.  
  
"Why aren't you and Trowa sharing a tent?" Heero questioned, looking at his best friend.  
  
Duo shrugged. "This is what I had to tell my parents, doesn't mean that's where I'm going to sleep." He cackled evilly.  
  
"I still have to ask my father but I doubt he'd care as long as there was a chaperone." Quatre shrugged. "I'll call you tonight Duo." He said.  
  
"Great." Duo nodded. "We're leaving at about 6:30 Saturday morning."  
  
  
  
  
  
_____ 


	3. Chapter Two

Warnings: Um…drunk boys eventually, maybe some lime.  
  
Pairings: *big breath* 1+4+1, 2x3x2, 5xS, RxDxR, CxHxC, 13x11, 6x9  
  
  
  
Chapter Two  
  
"Who's idea was it to leave at 6:30 AM on a Saturday?" Duo whined as he packed the last bag into the van.  
  
"I believe it was yours Maxwell." Wufei said from behind the braided sixteen-year old. "I think you said. . .the earlier we get there the drunker we are by nightfall." He said as he got into the vehicle.  
  
Duo growled at him but didn't say anything. He waited for Relena Peacecraft, Dorothy Catalonia, Sally Po and Heero to get into the back before getting in and closing the door. The group was slip into two groups and would travel in two vans.  
  
Duo yawned and was about to go to sleep with someone tapped his shoulder. He opened his eyes and looked back to find Heero. "Why isn't Trowa in this car?" He asked.  
  
Duo glared at him. "We aren't attached at the hip you know!" He hissed, then noticed that Heero was blushing. "Oh. . .that's not why you were asking. . .Trowa's in the other car cause there's no room in this one." He shrugged.  
  
"What. . .if I traded places with him?" Heero asked.  
  
Duo smiled to himself. He had known Heero along time and the boy had never been caught up on something or someone as much as he was with Quatre. "Yeah sure, if you want Heero. . .hey, did you ever get your sketchbook back?" He wondered.  
  
Heero blushed. "Yes. . ." He mumbled then shut the door. Duo began to laugh once the door was shut and Heero was already over at the other van, talking with Trowa.  
  
"They really don't have a clue do they?" Relena asked from beside Duo. The other occupants in the van had listened silently.  
  
"Not one." Duo sighed and leaned back, "But that's going to change after this week. We're on a mission people, and if they don't catch on then so help me, I will tie them up to each other naked." He vowed.  
  
"Ooh! I want pictures!" Sally said, holding up her camera.  
  
"Onna! You always want pictures!" Wufei pouted. "And it's always either of Duo and Trowa or Heero and Quatre."  
  
"Jealous Wufei?" Dorothy asked, smiling evilly.  
  
"Hell yes!" Wufei responded which made everyone in the car laugh.  
  
***  
  
It took three hours to reach the campsite and an extra hour for Treize and Zechs to find the right one. Once in the right site they unpacked everything and began to set up the tents. At about noon the last tent was finally set up and by that time Midii and Noin had made lunch. Everyone crowded around a picnic table to make their own sandwiches.  
  
Trowa sat down in a lawn chair only to have Duo join him. The two sat quietly together, whispering things back and forth while they ate. Every once in a while snickering could be heard and Quatre noticed that every once in a while the two would be looking at him while laughing.  
  
"Ignore them, they're being bakas." Heero's voice made Quatre jump. The blonde looked up from the bench he was sitting on to find the dark haired boy standing beside him. "There are no more chairs, mind if I sit down?" He asked.  
  
At first Quatre couldn't believe that Heero wanted to sit beside him, then finally the part about 'no more chairs' registered and his heart dropped a bit. "Yeah, sure." He shrugged. Heero sat down on the opposite side; it seemed to be as far away from Quatre as possible. The blonde boy sighed in disappointment but then shook it off. /He's probably straight anyway./ A voice in his head reminded him.  
  
Heero kept his eyes from the boy beside him. /God if I touch him I won't want to stop!/ He realized. /Oh God. . .I hope Duo's sleeping in the middle. . .then again. . ./ He smiled to himself. The smile didn't last long however as he felt eyes on him. He looked up to find both Duo and Trowa looking at him.  
  
When they caught him looking Duo grinned widely and then whispered something to Trowa and they both laughed then looked at Quatre. Heero dared a glance beside him and saw that Quatre had his head bowed slowly and he hadn't eaten any of his lunch. The blonde boy sighed and got up suddenly. "I'm. . .going for a walk." He announced softly then left the camp.  
  
Duo sighed and leaned his head against Trowa. "Oops." He whispered and he felt Trowa nod. "How do we fix this?" He wondered out loud, mostly to himself. But Trowa leaned closer and whispered into his ear. The taller boy's breath gently tickled Duo's ear making him squirm. "That's a good idea. Hey, Heero, you've been here before and know your way around, go after Quatre so he doesn't get lost."  
  
Heero growled slightly. "He's not stupid Duo, I think Quatre can find his way back to the camp by himself, but, I will go because I'd rather not be here." He got up and went to follow his friend.  
  
Duo sighed.  
  
  
  
TBC… 


	4. Chapter Two

Warnings: Um…drunk boys eventually, maybe some lime.  
  
Pairings: *big breath* 1+4+1, 2x3x2, 5xS, RxDxR, CxHxC, 13x11, 6x9  
  
  
  
Chapter Two  
  
"Who's idea was it to leave at 6:30 AM on a Saturday?" Duo whined as he packed the last bag into the van.  
  
"I believe it was yours Maxwell." Wufei said from behind the braided sixteen-year old. "I think you said. . .the earlier we get there the drunker we are by nightfall." He said as he got into the vehicle.  
  
Duo growled at him but didn't say anything. He waited for Relena Peacecraft, Dorothy Catalonia, Sally Po and Heero to get into the back before getting in and closing the door. The group was slip into two groups and would travel in two vans.  
  
Duo yawned and was about to go to sleep with someone tapped his shoulder. He opened his eyes and looked back to find Heero. "Why isn't Trowa in this car?" He asked.  
  
Duo glared at him. "We aren't attached at the hip you know!" He hissed, then noticed that Heero was blushing. "Oh. . .that's not why you were asking. . .Trowa's in the other car cause there's no room in this one." He shrugged.  
  
"What. . .if I traded places with him?" Heero asked.  
  
Duo smiled to himself. He had known Heero along time and the boy had never been caught up on something or someone as much as he was with Quatre. "Yeah sure, if you want Heero. . .hey, did you ever get your sketchbook back?" He wondered.  
  
Heero blushed. "Yes. . ." He mumbled then shut the door. Duo began to laugh once the door was shut and Heero was already over at the other van, talking with Trowa.  
  
"They really don't have a clue do they?" Relena asked from beside Duo. The other occupants in the van had listened silently.  
  
"Not one." Duo sighed and leaned back, "But that's going to change after this week. We're on a mission people, and if they don't catch on then so help me, I will tie them up to each other naked." He vowed.  
  
"Ooh! I want pictures!" Sally said, holding up her camera.  
  
"Onna! You always want pictures!" Wufei pouted. "And it's always either of Duo and Trowa or Heero and Quatre."  
  
"Jealous Wufei?" Dorothy asked, smiling evilly.  
  
"Hell yes!" Wufei responded which made everyone in the car laugh.  
  
***  
  
It took three hours to reach the campsite and an extra hour for Treize and Zechs to find the right one. Once in the right site they unpacked everything and began to set up the tents. At about noon the last tent was finally set up and by that time Midii and Noin had made lunch. Everyone crowded around a picnic table to make their own sandwiches.  
  
Trowa sat down in a lawn chair only to have Duo join him. The two sat quietly together, whispering things back and forth while they ate. Every once in a while snickering could be heard and Quatre noticed that every once in a while the two would be looking at him while laughing.  
  
"Ignore them, they're being bakas." Heero's voice made Quatre jump. The blonde looked up from the bench he was sitting on to find the dark haired boy standing beside him. "There are no more chairs, mind if I sit down?" He asked.  
  
At first Quatre couldn't believe that Heero wanted to sit beside him, then finally the part about 'no more chairs' registered and his heart dropped a bit. "Yeah, sure." He shrugged. Heero sat down on the opposite side; it seemed to be as far away from Quatre as possible. The blonde boy sighed in disappointment but then shook it off. /He's probably straight anyway./ A voice in his head reminded him.  
  
Heero kept his eyes from the boy beside him. /God if I touch him I won't want to stop!/ He realized. /Oh God. . .I hope Duo's sleeping in the middle. . .then again. . ./ He smiled to himself. The smile didn't last long however as he felt eyes on him. He looked up to find both Duo and Trowa looking at him.  
  
When they caught him looking Duo grinned widely and then whispered something to Trowa and they both laughed then looked at Quatre. Heero dared a glance beside him and saw that Quatre had his head bowed slowly and he hadn't eaten any of his lunch. The blonde boy sighed and got up suddenly. "I'm. . .going for a walk." He announced softly then left the camp.  
  
Duo sighed and leaned his head against Trowa. "Oops." He whispered and he felt Trowa nod. "How do we fix this?" He wondered out loud, mostly to himself. But Trowa leaned closer and whispered into his ear. The taller boy's breath gently tickled Duo's ear making him squirm. "That's a good idea. Hey, Heero, you've been here before and know your way around, go after Quatre so he doesn't get lost."  
  
Heero growled slightly. "He's not stupid Duo, I think Quatre can find his way back to the camp by himself, but, I will go because I'd rather not be here." He got up and went to follow his friend.  
  
Duo sighed.  
  
  
  
TBC… 


End file.
